


Sparring Session

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Ass Play, Breeding, F/M, Furry, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Freya and Fratley have a different kind of session after a heated sparring practice.A commission for someone on Furaffinity.
Relationships: Freya Crescent/Fratley
Kudos: 3





	Sparring Session

Their training sessions always wound up being intense; Fratley countered Freya in every perfect sense of the word, just as she did for him in turn. Their matches, even in play and sparring, usually left both winded and on equal grounds, dripping with sweat—and sometimes, eager for more than just the clash of their weapons. The heated moments were common between them, and more than once they had found themselves interlocked in a battle of tongues instead—this was no exception.   
  
It was hard to tell where their clothing began and where it had already been pulled away from their bodies, though Fratley’s fur was glistening with sweat still, and Freya couldn’t help but feel a little thirsty at the sight of the moisture. A subtle, coy look was shot his direction through half-lidded eyes, and he could feel his cock throb at the promise behind the look; it was the only reason he allowed her to push him down to his back, her nimble fingers working quickly to undo his pants and get them down around his ankles, working quickly to tug each one off. The high of adrenaline already had Fratley hard, and she took deep delight in burying his face in the little cleft of skin between his hip and his cock, drawing in his musky scent with such depth that she could swear that it sank all the way down to her hips, making her pussy throb where it was still barely clad by her small clothes. Fratley hadn’t managed to get her undressed quite as quickly as she’d managed to disrobe him, but his hands were already making themselves busy with wrapping his fingers just behind her ears, encouraging her face deeper into the cleft of sweat.   
  
He didn’t have to push long, given that her tongue was already at work, taunting him mercilessly at the base of his cock with no other stimulation there before she moved south. His balls were heavy, swollen with how badly she knew he wanted him and glistening with the sweat of their workout, having been trapped in his clothing and left in the heat for the entire duration of their passionate, stolen kisses. His entire groin radiated with that warmth, and she nosed up against his sac, feeling the way the sweat dripped against her upper lip. Her tongue darted out to collect the moisture, finding the strong, salty taste familiar with how many times she’d showered him with this same affection.   
  
Her tongue, hot and just as wet, dipped out to tease along the base of cock once more, but this time instead of staying to the side, she dragged it down along the small cleft between the swell of each heavy nut. It was the valley where most of the condensation of sweat had gathered, and she could feel the small pool of sweat gather at the dip of her tongue because of it—a treat that she eagerly swallowed, feeling the warm fluid slide down her throat with ease. When her tongue splayed flat against both balls, she could feel them throb in return, full of eager, active sperm ready to flood her womb the minute she let him off his back. She could feel her own arousal slip down her already wet thighs in anticipation, but she wanted to tease him a little and get him riled up enough that he wouldn’t hold back when it came time for them to get to the main event.   
  
Her tongue cupped his balls next, making sure to clean them properly of the sweat that clung to the fur there, though afterwards she dragged her tongue down over his perineum, finding it just as wet as the other crevices of his body had been, though it was particularly strong in scent there from just how close she was down to the source of more than just sweat.   
  
Freya let her lips press against the skin, as if she could drink the very sweat from the surface of it—and in a couple of spots, she was able to, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the wetter spots between his thighs. She parted his legs to get him a little more comfortable, happy to settle down between them as she nuzzled the inside of one thigh, reaching her hands under his bottom to grasp his lower cheeks and spread them. It let the source of that stronger scent hit her delicate, twitching nose, but the full length of the stretch of skin and tight muscle between his ass cheeks was now on display for her, including the slightly squeezing pucker of his anus. She dove right in for this, her tongue dipping up along each cheek to gather the moisture there, leaving only a trail of her saliva where his sweat had once been. The taste was addictive, almost—she had lost count of the number of times she had happily found her face buried between his lower cheeks, and even now her tongue slipped just over where his entrance puckered, as if teasingly avoiding it in favor of lifting his hips and ducking her face lower.   
  
The pink muscle extended just past her lips darted all the way up to where the cheeks first met, making sure she didn’t miss a drop of sweat before she dragged it just as quickly down, and almost leisurely focused on the moist, clenching pucker between said cheeks. She could hear the way it made the breath leave his lungs as his hips jerked up just a little in response to the stimulation. Dutifully, she drank the sweat from the inside of his ass cheeks in tune with half eating him out, flicking her tongue up against his perineum and relishing the way that it made all of the muscles in the lower half of her lover’s body seem like they were tensing up at the feeling of stimulation against some of his most sensitive parts.   
  
“Freya,” he growled softly, his claws moving to tighten gingerly against where they grasped at the back of her head still, rolling his hips up once more in a way that nudged his heavy sac against her nose still, making her draw in the scent there and offer an other, playful brush of her tongue up against the balls there. “Tired of waiting.” Ever honest, she could appreciate his bluntness. From the wetness between her own thighs, the thought of putting off their mating any longer was enough to make her cunt throb again in protest of the delay. She offered one last flat-tongued pass up the swell of his balls and bottom of his dick before she pulled back, finally allowing him to sit up.   
  
He gave her a heated look as she admired the glisten left over his privates, including the unseen shine that she was sure still lingered between his ass cheeks from her dutiful cleaning, before her world was flipped again and she was left on her back while he all but ripped away the rest of the clothing that still clung to her frame. He would apologize for his brutality later when she would be down yet _another_ set of clothing due to his eagerness, but for now he only wanted to part her thighs and admire the way her slick made her own fur glow in the light. When Fratley moved between _her_ thighs this time, it was to let his hefty cock make a small _slap_ against her soaked cunt, grinding a slow, deliberate pressure against her clit that had a shiver down her spine and a moan aloud leaving her lips. His slow grind served two purposes though: to have her absolutely gushing with her own fluids, ready to be claimed and taken, and to coat his own cock in that slick juice, lubricating himself appropriately before he let the head of his cock slide tauntingly slow down between her lower lips before he would part them on his shaft.   
  
With a few, teasing nudges to the welcoming heat of her entrance, he finally pushed into her with a low groan, hovering over her form as his hips pushed her thighs up into a mating press. He wanted to empty himself deep into her, and this was another excellent chance to show her just how capable he was of breeding her. Freya gasped aloud, her head tilting back as the noise escaped her into the open air of their training room. Only encouraged by the sound, his hands reached up to grasp her knees and bend her further, relishing in how deep it let him sink into her on the first, near-shallow thrust.   
  
He wasted no time, already moving to pull his hips back from the first thrust, using the same force behind the first one to start sinking into her with a regular, firm thrust that eventually had his hips smacking against the curve of her bottom, raised upwards by how far he pressed her knees up towards her shoulders. It left Freya with only the view of his thick cock sinking into her folds each time he pushed forward, and if she looked closely enough, the angle had a small bulge pressing upwards from within her belly, showing just how close he sank towards her womb every time he buried himself into her once more. One hand lifted backwards, grasping at the soft ground under her for any kind of stability so his rough thrusts wouldn’t scrub her back against the floor or move her—the firmer she stayed in place, the harder he was able to fuck into her with abandon, making sure each time to grind his hips in place to make her aware of how deep inside of her he was. She could feel him pressing flush to her cervix each time he made sure to push a little deeper, and Fratley allowed himself to enjoy the sight of his lover frantic for air under him, breathing harder with how tightly he had her bent in on herself, heated and noisy each time he made their bodies slam into one another. With a small gesture, he eventually hard her reach up to hold her own knees while he moved his grasp down to her hips instead, intent to hold her in place as he found himself edging closer and closer to his own limit. Happy to do so if it meant he would fuck her just a _little_ harder, she moved up to keep herself in place.   
  
The change in pace was immediate, and using his grasp on her as leverage, his rough pounds became frantic in pace, eager just for the friction of feeling her warm walls squeezing around him each time he moved to pull back. Down to instinct alone, it was as if her body was begging him to breed her, and he was happy to obliged.   
  
She came first, as she usually did in this position, and her cry out of his name was all it took for _him_ to cum too, groaning as he buried himself deep into her in one fluid motion. Each little squeeze of her pussy around his length only made the intensity of the feeling better, and his freshly-cleaned balls tensed as he emptied the heavy load that had been waiting within this entire time right into her fertile, needy womb. The world seemed to stop as they were caught in the moment, and the raw sensation of him emptying his load into her, the warmth of it making her shiver in the sensitive moments following her own orgasm, before he pulled slowly from her. The last connection they shared would be the stream of his own fluids and hers in one, sticky tendril leading from the tip of his member and her now-stuffed hole, before he sat back with a pleased exhale, watching as she lowered her legs but kept her hips lifted, just a bit.   
  
There was no doubt in either of their minds that she’d be expecting a litter of little ones, after how deeply he’d bred her this time.


End file.
